


Domestic Stucky (feat. IKEA catalog) - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Series: Stucky Alternative Universe Collage Arts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Collage, Domestic Fluff, Everyone lives happily in Avengers Tower and buys shitty IKEA furnitures, IKEA, IKEA 2017 catalog, Let's pretend Kopardal has the structural durability to hold two supersoldiers, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Old art from 2016, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam is a Saint, Science Bros, Stucky art, Thor and his Hammer Baby, Traditional Art, domestic superheroes, tsum tsum steve and bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: After moving into my new apartment and all furnitures delivered/assembled, I found the IKEA catalog lying around idly and before throwing it out the RANDOMEST THOUGHT came to mind, “hey, WHY NOT VANDALIZE it with some STUCKY LOVE”?So here we go. Domestic stucky, featuring 2017 IKEA catalog.(a.k.a. IKEA stucky. Old art from about 3 years ago.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Alternative Universe Collage Arts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552906
Comments: 34
Kudos: 222





	Domestic Stucky (feat. IKEA catalog) - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Stucky in Wakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160650).

**THE BEDROOM: Snuggle-Worthy In Every Way**

****

****

****

****THE BEDROOM: Stay In Bed A Little Bit Longer** **

****

****THE LIVING ROOM: It Will Only Get Better With Age** **

****** **

****** **

****** **

****THE LOUNGE: Feels Like Home** **

****THE BATHROOM: An Oasis For Me - And You** **

****

****

****

****THE DINING ROOM: Date-Worthy Dining For Two** **

**BONUS 1: Domestic Stucky Tsum Tsum**

Bucky “Steve, come on, open up and get this big bite!” (rolls veggie ball over) 

Steve “ *opens mouth* Ah~~~”

♫ Plays _Lady and the Tramp(1955)_ BGM ♬

**BONUS 2: Domestic Avengers**

Natasha & Clint - Could your room use some more room? 

**BONUS 3: Domestic Avengers**

Science Brothers - Comfort That’s Classic (Not That Kind Of Doctor)

**BONUS 4: Domestic Avengers**

Thor - A Caring Start For Baby… And You

**BONUS 5: Before Domestic Stucky**

The newlyweds and their BEST MAN Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the Domestic Stucky Twitter Series [POST 1](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/773629065853038592) | [POST 2](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/773712259885494272) | [POST 3](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/774087917429862400)  
> I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46).


End file.
